


Just a Shadow

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, This is not Happy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: Sorry, this is nothing but angst.Written for the timespetals weekly drabble prompt: shadow





	

It was worse than watching him burst into golden light. It was worse than watching him gallop away from her on a horse. It was worse than the incomplete sentence that left her heartbroken on a windswept beach. It was worse because she had had hope. And it was gone. He was but a shadow that lasted only a day. His mind burned up just as the sun went down. His hand grew slack in hers as the wordless scream died on his lips. The twinkle of his brown eyes dulled and she was left alone on the beach. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so sorry! I am not in a good place and this wouldn't get out of my head. 
> 
> If you want, you can yell at me on Tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com


End file.
